Wanting
by realitycheckplease
Summary: It's christmas and Roxas is wanting something he just can't have, when he sees a familiar face in a crowd. But he's never seen him before. Akuroku and probably more.
1. Prelude

Every day's the same. I wake up, go to school and see the same people. Sometimes some of those faces are missing, but I know I'll see them again eventually. Everything's the same. Every night, I either go home or to work, eat and sleep. And I dream. I dream of places I'd like to go, of people I'd like to see. I think of leaving everyday. I wish I could. I keep myself busy so I don't have to think about things like that, but it doesn't help.

Eventually, I will leave. But I want to go now. Somewhere that's different, where everyday changes. Where I see new faces and make new friends, but also keep the old. And I hope one of those friends is someone I can talk about this to, instead of keeping it to myself. I'm not one of those people who dreams of finding their one true love. I dream of leaving. Though, I wouldn't mind finding someone to take along, but it's not a necessity. I'd like to find someone that thinks the same way, too. Something's telling me I will, and I hope it's soon.

I think about if I wasn't here anymore, it wouldn't affect people on the other side of the world. So, if I wasn't here to begin with, would my friends still be the same? Would my family? Or if I was a completely different person, would everything stll be like it is now?

I want something new. I suppose I'm being selfish though. People are probably suffering somewhere and here I am complaining about a life they would dream of having. Why am I here? Just to dream? To want? There has to be something more to life. I know there is.

I don't know when I started dreaming about this sort of stuff. It's just always been there. Masybe it will always be there. Like a tattoo of wanted branded on my skin from birth. But I just don't have the courage to leave everything behind. What if, where I go, isn't that great? And I can't come back? I guess life is made of "what if's". Maybe courage is considering the "what if's". And if I never find the courage, what will I do then? Just stay here wanting? It's like a disease wasting away my very exsistance. I've decided. I have to leave. I'm going to leave. But, I don't want to go alone. But I will if I have to. I won't let this wanting take over my life.


	2. Chapter 1: Reds and greens

Note: Yeah. This is Chapter 1. It's really short though, seeing how I wrote it in the bathtub. Meh.

Disclaimer: Hahahaha no

"Kid! Wake up! Give me my damn pretzel!"

Roxas awoke from his daydream. "Oh. Sorry sir."

The blonde handed the older teen a pretzel and he handed it to a girl who stood beside him.

"God Tony! You're such a jerk!" The boy put his arm around her waist. "Yeah, but you love me anyway." The girl pushed him away. "I'm not in the mood. Just take me home. The woman stormed off leaving the man running behind.

Roxas saw this quite frequently. Couples fought on this street all the time at this time of year. It was kind of fun to watch.

Roxas placed his head in his hand and stared out. He watched all the people rushing around, doing last minute Christmas shopping. Everything was green, white and red. But the blonde noticed a different shade of red bobbing up and down through the crowd. It was more vibrant then the normal deep shade of Christmas red. Roxas saw who the hair was attached to. A tall, slender man with jeans, polo and a black leather trench coat on. Which was weird, because leather's not typical winter wear.

Stranger still, he seemed familiar.

Roxas looked at him closer. His eyes. Not only were they were a very bright green, they were the same as his. They wanted.

Roxas briskly took his apron off and ran after the man, not caring that he didn't close the stand. He pushed his way through the crowd, tripping numerous times.

He looked around and saw the redhead heading towards the station. The blonde ran faster.

He finally made it to the train station and his eyes darted everywhere, looking for that shade of red.

He saw it.

The man was walking on the train. Roxas tried to run on, but the doors closed. He tripped on the steps and looked up at the door's window. He saw the man looking down on him with a smirk painted from ear to ear.


	3. Chapter 2: Me want coke

Note: This one is also short. Something tells me they will all be short. Complain if you want, but that's the way I roll. And besides, Chapters-short : Roxas-short : Chapters-Roxas in them see the connection?) AND WHY CAN'T I PUT THE EQUALS SYMBOL IN?!?!

Disclaimer: What's the point in even putting one?

Flames danced around the blonde. They seemed to be speaking to him. Swirling around, entering his skin and exiting just as fast. They were everywhere and they rarely paused.

"Him. It's him. Find him. Need him." They said.

Roxas sat up in his bed. Heat rising through his body, from his toes to his temples.

"What the hell…"

The blonde shook himself awake and glanced at his clock.

"Damn! I'm late!"

Roxas jumped out of his bed, quickly got dressed in his work uniform and ran out the door. Not even eating breakfast.

"You're late. And after that little stunt yester-"

"I'm sorry sir! I overslept and I ran here as fast as I could! Please don't fire me!" Roxas sputtered out, still trying to catch his breath.

The man glared down at him and sighed. "I'm not going to fire you. No one will take this job this close to Christmas."

The blonde's eyes lit up. "Thank you sir!"

The man leaned against a nearby railing and pulled out a cigarette. "Get to work."

Roxas nodded and ran of to the stand. He turned on the pretzel machine and set up the stand. He sat down in his stool and waited. And waited. And waited. No customers came.

Roxas leaned his hand on his fist. He swirled his fingers around the salt spilt on the countertop. A sharp poke in his forehead woke him up.

"Kid. Give me a coke."

"What the fuck?" The blonde murmered. He looked up and saw a pair of green cat eyes staring down at him.

"Geez kid! Where's your Christmas spirit?"

Roxas glared. "You…"

"Yes. Me. Me want coke, you get coke. Me give you money."

Roxas fumed. "You're the guy from the train!"

The redhead gave a puzzled look.

Roxas sat up straight. "I was chasing after you, and I tripped. You looked down and laughed at me!"

The stranger leaned into Roxas' face, their noses almost touching.

"So I gots me a little stalker now, do I?

The blonde blushed slightly. "God Axel. You're such a jerk sometimes." Roxas mumbled.

The redhead's eyes opened wide as he stepped back. "You… You know my name?"

Roxas' hand shot up and covered his mouth. How did I know his name? Who the hell is this guy?

The redhead came forward. "Roxas! You remembered my name!"

Axel leaned over the counter and hugged the blonde, almost suffocating him.

"Wha- Who the hell are you? And how do you know my name?!"

Roxas pushed the man away and brushed his clothes. Some of the salt got on his clothes.

Axel's face insantly darkened. "You remember my name, but you can't remember who I am?"

"I don't even know who the hell you are! How do you know my name and how do I know your's?" The blonde protested.

Axel grabbed Roxas' wrist. "Will you come with me for a moment?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

Roxas pulled away. "I can't. I have work."

The redhead put his hands in his pockets. "I can wait."


	4. Chapter 3: Cafe qui n'existe pas

Note: yeah. It's short again. I don't really care anymore about the length. so HA. I wrote this in science class and my friend was reading over my shoulder and laughing at me. She's not a big anime/manga/kingdom hearts fan. Oh! And I just read the latest chapitah of "the Unfamiliar" by the awesome author the.israel.project107 and it was fantastic. I recommend it.

Disclaimer: blah blah disney etc

Roxas cleaned off the counter and put the stand away. He dropped some change in the register and grabbed a pretzel. He turned to head home, when he felt a fairly large hand on his shoulder.

"You didn't forget about me again, didja?" The redhead smiled at him.

Roxas swallowed the piece of pretzel he had in his mouth. "Oh yeah. What do you want?" He finished the last bit of his pretzel.

"Come with me." Axel grabbed Roxas' wrist and started to drag him down the street.

"What are you doing?! I can walk on my own!" The blonde pulled the arm off his wrist.

The redhead stopped and turned. "Yeah, but you're to slow."

"Well it's not my fault!" The blonde persisted. "Your legs are longer then mine!"

"Fine. Just hurry up."

The man continued taking his long strides while Roxas jogged to try and keep up, still staying behind the stranger. Every so often, Axel looked back to see if Roxas was still following him. And when he did, Roxas blushed slightly. Who is this guy? And where is he taking me?

Roxas stared at his shoes, wondering if he would get a new pair for Christmas, when he bumped into something.

He looked up and saw the redhead laughing at him. "Watch where you're going. We're here."

Roxas looked at the sign to the store. Café qui n'existe pas. "That's a weird name for a café…" Roxas proclaimed. "I know." The redhead agreed. "My friend owns it. He's a bit…different…"

Axel held the door open. "Come in."

Roxas walked into the café and immediately noticed the aroma of flowers wafting around the room. He glanced over at the only table that was filled. Most of them looked a few years older then he. One of them looked over. A blonde, mulleted boy waved his hand, motioning them over.

"Axel! Get your ass o'er here!"

The redhead smiled and walked over. "Hey Roxas! Come here and meet my friends!"

Roxas stood his ground. "Why should I? You're a complete stranger to me!"

Axel walked over. "You know my name and I know yours. That's how strangers start to become friends, right?" he smiled a familiar, innocent smile. Roxas was about to protest when the other blond came over and slapped Axel on the back.

"Axel! This is him roight? I can't believe you found hic him!" the blond chugged the last of his very feminine looking drink and gave Axel a big hug. "You rock man!"

Axel smiled and pushed him away. "Jesus Dem! You reek of alcohol! Get off of me!"

A tall man with long dread-locks came over and pulled the drunk away. "Come on Demyx. We'll get you some cookies."

"AWESOME!"

The blonde staggered towards the counter. The dread-locked man faced Axel. "Sorry man. He got dumped again."

"Good! That guy was an asshole!" he proclaimed.

"Yeah, well Demyx didn't think so." The dread-locked man crossed his arms.

"God damn it Xaldin! He thought the same thing about all the other asses he's dated in the past month!"

Roxas walked away from the argument and walked towards the counter where Demyx was talking to a tall man with pink, feathered hair.

"And I wush like, duuuude! That ain't-" the blonde finally noticed Roxas standing beside him.

"Roxas! Man I mished ya!" he wrapped his arms around Roxas' shoulders. He couldn't breath through the stench of alcohol and smoke. "Memik!" Roxas mumbled through the heavy sweater Demyx was wearing.

"Do ya remember me, Rox? We wuz like, bestest friends!"

Roxas pushed him of, gasping for air.

"Leave him alone Demyx. He doesn't remember anything. I can't _believe _Axel brought him here!" the pink-haired man dropped a bag of cookies on the counter. Demyx snatched them up and scarfed them in his mouth. "Man Marly! You're such a goddamn party pooper! You musht remember sumfin 'bout us!" the blonde spat cookie crumbs all over the floor.

"Well, I remembered Axel's name. That's about it."

The man behind the counter's eyes grew wide.

"Dude! Of course! I knew ya couldn't ferget Axel! He's the last person you'd ferget!" Demyx shouted, awfully loudly.

"You actually remembered something?" the pink-haired man asked, eyes still wide.

"What do you mean remembered? Who are you people?"

"Why, we're your buddies!"

Roxas felt an arm rest on his shoulder.

"Man Axel! Yer the only one he remembers! Ya lucky bum!"

Axel smiled. "I'm a hard person to forget."

Roxas pushed the arm off and backed away.

"Who are you?" he repeated. "How do you guys know me when I don't know you? You're freaking me out!"

Axel sat down in one of the barstools. "Rox. You do know us; you just don't remember us yet." The redhead patted the stool beside him. "This might take a while to explain."

The blonde nervously sat down in the barstool and the man behind the counter set a mug of hot chocolate in front of him. Pink and white marshmallows bobbing up and down as the beverage settled.

"You see Roxas," The redhead started, "You and me; we've known each other since we were kids. And them," he waved his hand towards the table of teens, "You've known them for about six years. About two years ago, you left our little…umm…group and came here. Your memories were erased and replaced with new ones. You see, this town here, it isn't real. The buildings, the people, it's all a computer program. Well, not all of the people. Some of them are real, like us, and they were sent to live here." Axel paused for a moment, letting this new information seep into Roxas' mind. "And, well, I missed you. We all missed you. So, we came back for you."

Roxas just stared, bewildered. All of a sudden, thoughts came pouring into his head. Memories. He saw kids in a playground, battles, blood and computers. It was overwhelming. The only thing that stayed imprinted in his mind was a memory of him and Axel sitting on the ground in front of a huge castle. And they were kissing.

Roxas fell from his stool, clutching his head. "Axel…" He hissed before drifting into unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 4: pancakes

Note: This one is even shorter. Wow. I didn't know that was possible. Meh. it looked longer on paper.

Disclaimer: don't own 'em never will

Metal circles flew through the air, almost spearing Roxas' chest. But he blocked them with two large, metal weapons he held in his hands. A tall, hooded figure swooped to his face. Roxas felt the gust of wind his long coat had produced.

"Good job." The figure whispered in his ear, followed by a small peck on the cheek

Roxas abruptly sat up in the bed, hand held to his cheek. He paused for a moment, and then fell back into the comforter. Comforter? He didn't sleep with a comforter. The blonde sat up again and looked around the room. The floor was littered with clothes, wrappers and the occasional beer bottle. He stood up, feeling a stabbing pain in his head. He looked down, and noticed he was only in his boxers and a large orange shirt that looked very familiar. What the hell?

He peeked out the door, checking to see if anyone was there. Empty. He walked to the next room, recognizing it to belong to Starlight Apartment Complex. He walked by an open door, glancing in to see a sleeping Demyx sprawled on the floor. He looked closer, and saw a figure hunched over a book in the corner. It sounded like he was crying very faintly. The figure raised his head for Roxas to see a mess of red spikes flowing from it. It was Axel.

Roxas started to walk over, when the redhead turned. His face and eyes were red. It looked like he had been crying the whole night.

"Oh. You're up early." was all Axel said, wiping his face. "You hungry?"

The blond nodded and the redhead rose from his chair. He stretched his lean arms and yawned. He swayed to the door and turned. "Come on. They need as much sleep as they can get."

Them? Roxas looked around the room again and saw somebody in the bed. He looked closer and saw the dread-locked man from before. But there was another man curled up beside him. He was a tall, lanky man with very short, blond hair.

Roxas turned and made his way to the kitchen. Axel was digging through shelves, making a pile of ingredients on the table. "Pancakes ok?" he asked, cracking an egg into a bowl. Roxas nodded and sat down at what appeared to be a dining table. He couldn't really tell amongst all the newspapers and beer cans.

"I called your mother earlier. I said I was Hayner's cousin and that you were staying the night. And that you'd be back tonight." The redhead replied, mixing the batter.

"You called my mom? How do you know my number? And how do you know Hayner?"

Axel set the spoon on the counter and turned to face Roxas. "I know everything about you. Did you forget about our little conversation last night?"

"And you accused me of being a stalker? This is nuts! I'm leaving." Roxas grabbed his coat and headed to the door. He turned.

"Hey Axel? What were you reading?"

Axel turned and started mixing again. "I was looking at some old photos."

"Of what?"

The redhead turned again. "Us."

Roxas blushed and paused for a moment.

"Can… can I see them?"


	6. Chapter 5:photos

Note: This is hopefully the shortest chapter. I know. It sucks. Can you guess who's being described in the pictures?!?!lol

Diclaimer: damn straight

Axel had left to get the book, leaving the blonde with his thoughts. How did they know each other, and how close were they? Is he the one that's going to take me from this place, to explore the new? Something inside Roxas hoped that he was.

Axel returned with the book and set it on the table. Roxas slowly opened the cover and saw a group photo on the first page. All the people that were in the café were there. They were all standing on a picnic table joking around. The blond peered closer and saw him and Axel in the second row, bunny fingers held closely over a tanned man in the front row. He didn't look too happy.

He turned the page and saw himself and Demyx playing on a slip'n slide. Below it, a picture of two men pretending to choke another one. The man on the right was the tanned man in the other photo. On the left, a man with long blue hair and a large x-shaped scar on his face. The man they were choking had a long, black braid and an eye patch. There were many pictures of himself, Axel, Demyx and a tough looking woman with a weird hairstyle that looked like blond antennas. He turned the page again and…he saw it. The memory he saw before, of him and Axel in front of the castle. Here was living proof that it actually happened.

"Nice photos, aren't they?" Roxas nearly jumped in his seat. He turned to see Axel, standing behind him with a plate of pancakes.

Roxas turned back to look at the photos. "Is…is this really me?"

He looked up at the redhead's eyes, and he saw it. The wanting. Axel was edging closer, eyes fixated on the blonde like he was his prey. Roxas knew what was happening, but why wasn't he moving? He was so close…He could smell the smoke on his breath.

And then it happened. Axel's lips pressed on to Roxas', tongue caressing them trying to find a way in. The blond gave in and let it. Axel carefully set the plate down without separating their lips. He placed his large hands on Roxas' shoulders and moved in closer. They held their positions for a few moments, when Axel pulled away. Roxas stared at him. Did he just…


	7. Chapter 6: apples are good

Note: sorry about the long wait!!! my brother came home and is hogging the computer. I tried to make it a bit longer. failed D:

Disclaimer: hdfntvklrjksdflk

------------------------------

Axel looked shocked. "I-I'm…did...I'm…we… "

Roxas didn't move.

"Damnit!" Axel banged his fist on the table, causing papers to jump. "I'm such a fucking idiot!" He turned to look out the window and slid his hand over the side of his face. "Listen. I'm really sorry about that. It's just, we used to...umm…we-"

"It's ok."

Axel turned around, to see Roxas' head turned, looking at the picture again. "What?" Axel asked shakily.

"I said its ok." Roxas brushed his hand over the photograph. "If…if this is really me, and we were…you know…like that, then I can kind of understand how you're feeling." He turned to look at the flustered redhead. "Wanting."

"Damn! _What_ a night!" Demyx walked in the kitchen looking like a bus had hit him. "What's for breakie?" he walked over to the counter. "Sweet! Can I put chocolate chips in 'em?"

Axel grinned slightly. "Go ahead. Man, why don't you ever get hangovers?"

Demyx shrugged and grabbed the chocolate chips out of the freezer. "Why are _you_ smiling so much lately?"

Axel shrugged. "Dunno. Happiness I guess."

Roxas blushed very faintly. It was quite obvious why.

"Are the other's up yet?" Axel asked, picking the overflow of chocolate chips out of the bowl.

Demyx chuckled. "Yeah…they were awake…"Axel smacked him in the back of the head. "You perv." "Ow! You realize I _do _have a headache!" The blond frowned and rubbed the back of his head. "Good. It'll teach ya not to get hammered every time you're depressed." Axel smirked and poured some of the batter into the pan.

Demyx crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue. "Well at least I'm not going to die of lung cancer!"

"Man! I'm surprised bartenders don't accuse you of being underage." The redhead picked up the pan and shot the pancake in the air, landing it perfectly back in the pan.

"Pfhh. So Roxy! You're still here I see? Oh! You're looking at pictures!" he rushed over and tore open the book, giggling at all the photos. He turned to the one of him and Roxas on the slip 'n slide. "Awww! That was the best day ever! I remember Xigbar was allergic to the plastic and he had a huuuge rash for like, a week! Remember Roxy?"

Roxas lowered his eyes.

Demyx's face immediately dropped. "Sorry! I completely forgot! I just got so caught up in the moment and-"

Axel dropped a plate of pancakes in front of the sputtering blond. "Shut up."

Demyx pouted. "I said I was sorry…"

"Well move your sorry ass and get the others out here. I don't wanna listen to them bitch later about how we didn't save them any breakfast."

"But dude! They're totally-"

"Go!"

Demyx groaned and slinked his way down the hall. Axel places his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose and massaged it.

"Sorry 'bout that. He gets kind of…peppy in the morning."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Roxas responded sarcastically. Axel ran his hand through his long, red spikes. "Still sarcastic as ever. Only one pancake, extra syrup right?"

Roxas blushed slightly. "Yeah. I suppose you…knew that from before, right?"

Axel grinned. "Yup. Listen, if you don't mind, would you like to come to lunch with me and Demyx? You know, to get to know us again. We've really missed you."

Obviously some more then others.

Roxas thought for a moment. "But, you guys aren't from here. How long are you staying?"

"Well we were-"

"Hey Ass-el! What craptastic breakfast did you make for us this morning?" The dread-locked man from the day before walked into the room with Demyx beside him. "Damn it's cold! Turn up the goddamn heat!" The blond man Roxas saw earlier walked up behind him. "Try wearing a shirt. It _is_ December you know." The blond man slapped a shirt over the buff man's shoulder. "What? You tired of looking at my chiseled abs?" The man flexed his pecks. "Ha ha. Hurry up and eat. We have work to do." "Yeah yeah. I'm going."

The dread-locked man walked over and pulled up a chair and sat across from Roxas. "So, you're still here, huh?" Roxas nodded, nervous of the man's muscles. Axel ushered over some pancakes to Roxas and the man.

"Roxas, this is Xaldin. He's a jackass to everyone unless he's completely wasted."

Roxas looked over at the man and watched as he shoved an entire pancake in his mouth.

Axel pointed to the blond man who was taking a health shake out of the fridge. "And that there, is Luxord. He's a cocky, card-playing brit." Luxord turned and gave Axel an evil glare. "You sill owe me 50 bucks from the last game you know." Axel rolled his eyes. "I said I'd pay you back next week! Stop hassling me!"

Luxord smirked and walked over to sit beside Xaldin. He stared at the syrup soaked pancakes on Xaldin's plate. "How can you eat that? It's revolting!" Xaldin looked up from his plate and pointed, with his fork, at Luxord's drink. 'And you think that's delicious?" "Well at least it's healthy!"

Axel set his plate next do Roxas', ignoring the argument. "Good?"

The blond swallowed and nodded. Axel grinned. "Awesome. So, have you decided about me and Demyx? We're just planning on hanging around town."

Should I? Even though I apparently knew him before, I don't know what kind of a person he is. Or what kind of person I was…

Demyx plunked his plate down on the other side of Roxas. "Yeah man! There's this totally awesome music store that just opened down town! You'll love it!"

What do I have to lose? Other then my dignity… 

"Sure. I just have to stop home and grab some money and a change-"

"I have some. I mean, I have some of the money you left when you…uh…left."

Roxas set his fork down. "Yeah. About that…"

Demyx, who had already finished his pancakes, stood up and stretched. "We should get moving. I have a whole shitload of shopping left to do." He walked up to the sink and dropped his dishes in. "Hurry up and get dressed guys. I'll be out here."

Axel stood up and picked up the dishes, and then he turned to Luxord. "Where are you guys going?" Luxord downed the rest of his health drink. "Xaldin and I are going to make a few dollars." "Good luck with that."

Axel put the plates on the counter and turned back to Roxas. "The bathroom's the second door on the right. We have extra toothbrushes in the top drawer."

Roxas scratched the back of his head. "Um… I only have my work uniform to wear."

"Damn. Well, you're close to Demyx's size, but you might have to roll up the pants. I'll go get some clothes."

Axel left the kitchen, to leave Roxas alone with the two other men. He twiddles his fingers for a few moments when Xaldin stood up and grabbed an apple. He set it in front of Luxord, started to leave then turned his head. "That shake may be healthy, but it's not gonna last you for the morning." He chuckled and headed to his room.

Luxord looked at the apple and sighed. He polished it on his shirt and took a loud bite.

_Xaldin doesn't seem that bad, but he might just be nice to that guy…_


	8. Chapter 7: the perfect sandwich

Note: OMG I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!!! I'VE BEEN SOOO BUSY WITH CONCERTS AND HOLIDAYS AND MY BROTHER TOOK OVER THE COMPUTER!!!! But I got a new laptop so life is good :3 I know it's really short but I don't really give a damn anymore. I'm too stupid to think.

Disclaimer: D:

The three teens walked side by side on the sidewalk. Axel took long strides, Demyx bobbed to his IPod and drummed the air, and Roxas took brisk, short steps. After a few minutes of Demyx humming Drowning Pool, Axel pulled out a cigarette and his lighter. He placed the stick in his mouth and cupped his hand around the small lighter's flame. He took a deep breath in and blew thick smoke out of his nose. It made the steam coming from Roxas' mouth look very white.

"Here we are! The best music store in all the land!" Demyx exclaimed as he ran to the door and held it open. "Well if it's the best music store in all the land, there should be a gold-plated coffee machine dispenser in there." Axel said as he squished his cigarette butt in the overflowing garbage bin out front. Demyx rolled his eyes and walked in. Axel sighed and followed, and so did Roxas.

After what seemed like an eternity, Roxas escaped the cramped store. He took a deep breath of the fresh air that was quite refreshing compared to the stale, weed-smelling air of the store. He sat on a nearby bench and waited for the others to finish their purchases. Demyx wouldn't let Roxas see them, even though he already knew what he was getting.

It wasn't long before Axel walked out with a bag and sat down beside Roxas. "Sorry 'bout that. Demyx was looking at the pins. So where do you wanna go next?"

Roxas shrugged. "I don't really come to this part of town much. I'm starting to get a little hungry, though."

"All right. We'll go to the café then."

"The one from yesterday?"

"Yeah. Is that ok? We can go somewhere else if you want."

"No. It's fine, as long as there's sustenance."

Demyx burst through the door and sauntered over to the duo. "You ready to eat? I'm starved!"

Axel stood up. "Yeah. Let's go to our usual spot."

_Damn! I forgot I was supposed to meet the guys at the Usual Spot tomorrow with their presents! What do I get them?_

Axel looked down at the troubled teen. "You okay? You look worried." Roxas threaded his fingers through his spikes. "Yeah. I just remembered I have to get my friends' presents. Are we still shopping after we eat?"

"Yup" Demyx answered as he placed his headphones back in his ears. "Like I said, I have a shitload of shopping to do."

"Awesome."

The trio headed further down the street to the secluded Cafe qui n'existe Pas. They walked in the door and Roxas immediately noticed Xaldin and Luxord at a large table with a few other people. He recognised two of them as the dark skinned man and the blue haired man from the photos.

Axel sat down on the other side of Xaldin and tapped the chair beside him with his foot. "Take a seat Roxy. They won't bite."

"Saix might. He's pissed as hell." Xaldin spat as he shoved a muffin in his mouth. "Marluxia gave him the wrong kind of bagel." Axel rolled his eyes.

Roxas pulled the chair out and carefully sat down, hoping it wasn't booby-trapped. He glanced around the table, looking for someone slightly sane he could converse with, when he felt someone poking his side. He looked over to see Axel staring right at him, almost through him. "You want something to eat? My treat."

Not resisting a chance for free food, the blond nodded. "What do you want? The BLT's here are pretty good."

_How did he know BLT's were my favourite __food...wait__. Oh yeah._

"I guess I'll have a BLT then."

"Awesome possum." Axel stood up and walked to the counter, leaving Roxas alone at the table of strangers.

He looked at his watch. 12:30. 5 more hours of shopping...

"Dude! So where do you wanna go next?" Roxas looked up to see Demyx right in his face. "Umm... I don't really care, as long as we stop in a jewellery store. I need to pick up something for my friend Olette."

Demyx slapped his back. "No problem. Anything for Roxy."

Axel returned with 2 BLT's and 2 rootbeers.

"They didn't have any Dr. Pepper so I got you this instead. At least I got you your second favourite." Axel set the plates down and inhaled his sandwich. Roxas looked down at his, and saw they were shaped in hearts. That Marluxia guy sure is weird.

He dug his teeth into the thick sandwich and immdiatly fell in love. The lettuce was crisp and fresh, athe bacon was grilled to perfection and the tomatoes were plump and juicy. This was heaven in the form of a sandwich.


End file.
